The Wuju Master's Aid
by LoLGoau
Summary: I do not own, work for, or have contact with RiotGame Inc. or any of the workers or products. I just play the game and buy their points at times.


**This is a kind of spin-off one-shot based on my friend's fanfiction **_**The Adventures of Badger**_**. I do not intend for it to be canon for his story unless he chooses for it to be. I have also received permission from him to write this.**

* * *

Fiora, the Grand Duelist, head of House Laurent, and girlfriend to Summoner Jay Badger, could not keep her thoughts straight as she waited in the top lane of the Summoner's Rift. A flood of emotions, sorrow, anger, betrayal, and guilt washed through her. She had hoped taking part in a match would distract her, but, being in the top lane, where he normally asked her to go, only made her think of him. And of his actions in Frejlord.

She had heard from Summoner Genesis, his friend, that he had cheated on her with Sejuani. The Winter's Claw had even admitted to the act, almost as though to spite her. The duelist did not know whether to believe her or not, but she had decided to wait until Badger was awake. She would ask him what really happened… but what if it was true?

"_**Minons have spawned!"**_ The announcer called out.

Once more, Fiora waited until the last caster minion past her. Silently, as she had been since the match began, she followed behind. She looked up to see that her lane opponents were Malphite and Master Yi, before readying herself for the beating she would receive.

Malphite sent a rolling stone toward her. She swung her rapier at it, cutting the rock in two and stopping it before it hit her. She then turned to see a flash of green and yellow. She took a step back, just dodging the Wuju Master's super-fast strike. She raised her dagger in preparation to parry his follow-up attack, and deflected his sword upward before swinging her rapier to counterattack.

Instead, steel collided with steel. Ten feet away, her rapier implanted its point into the ground.

Master Yi used the hilt of his sword to knock her to the ground, and then pointed the tip of his sword toward her heart.

"_**First blood!"**_ The announcer called out, even though there had been no kill.

"Are you alright Miss Laurent?" Yi asked, withdrawing his blade and laying the back of it against his right shoulder. He extended his hand to help her up.

Fiora shook her head and pushed herself up, ignoring his offered hand. "I am fine." She said, turning to retrieve her rapier. She then walked toward the moss-covered stone wall and leaned against it, waiting for when she could return to the base.

She glanced to her left and saw that Yi was still standing there, watching her. "Can I help you?" She inquired, annoyed. Her tone had come out far harsher than she intended, but her mind was elsewhere.

The Wuju Master used his sword and directed the blue minions, his rival minions, away from him. Even if they were used by novice summoners, the minions still had enough respect for the champions of the League to know when they were not interested in fighting. He then turned his attention to Fiora, leaving Malphite to fight the minions by himself. "Are you sure? You've never missed an opportunity to counter your foe, at least not while you've been in the League. What haunts your mind my friend?" He asked.

She looked away from him. A few seconds later, she was enveloped in a blue light; the recall aura. As she was transported, she noticed that Yi never took his eyes off her. Even if his goggles had seven lenses, there was no denying that both of his eyes were on her face.

At last, the spell ended and she was back in her team's base. "Two potions." She commanded.

The shop keeper jumped at her sudden request and hurried got her two red potions.

"Thank you." She muttered before storming off back into her lane. Now she was angry with herself for being count off guard by her thoughts. She took a deep breath as she strolled through the evergreen path of the Rift.

When she arrived back to her lane, the tower was at thirty percent of its health, with Malphite and Yi having retreated beyond its range of attack. She waited for her allied minions to arrive before she began back into the fray. She was already at a disadvantage, with both of her opponents better equip.

Instead of both of them coming at her, only Yi charged toward her. Her eyes narrowed as she raised her rapier and dagger, prepared to parry his next attack.

Instead, he approached her at a normal pace and swung his sword in an upward motion. The force of the impact briefly numbed her hands, forcing her to loosen her grip on her weapons. She took a step back, but it was too late as he jumped to her with blinding speed and held his sword at her throat.

"_**An ally has been slain."**_

"Just shut up!" Fiora screamed, steaming with rage.

Yi lowered his blade and shook his head. "Miss Laurent, if I may, you are clearly distracted by something. I can accompany you out of the match so that our teams are fairly matched." He offered.

She glared at him in angry. Was he insulting her? Telling her that she was weak?

Even if she had just been 'slain', Fiora tightened her grip on her weapons and swung her rapier at the Wuju Master. He dodged her horizontal slash easily and stepped back.

She took a step forward, slashing diagonally with her dagger. He stepped to the side, avoiding the deadly weapon by a mile.

Never once did he break eye contact with her, and that infuriated her.

Determined to strike him down, she began stabbing and slashing with her rapier and dagger, losing all grace and fluidity associated with the art of a duelist. Her perfect stance was reduced to that of angry, wild thrashing, mixed with her angry cried with each slash, stab, and jab.

Finally, her arms feeling like lead and burning with exhaustion, she dropped her rapier and raised her fist.

Yi sidestepped her blow and her fist collided with the stone around the Baron Nashor's pit.

She cried out his pain, her fingers going twitching from the impact. She dropped her dagger and cradled her wounded right hand in her left. It hurt to curl her fingers into a fist, the knuckles of her hand bleeding from the force, and she closed her eyes against the pain.

She was exhausted, hurt, ashamed, and angry. She did her best to keep the tears from showing, but still she felt them forming in her eyes.

She opened her eyes when she felt the texture of another's skin against her hand, and then saw Yi's sleeve as he took her right hand into his left. She turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her tears.

"Go back to your base and soak your hand in the fountain." He said, and then rose. As he started away, his footsteps splashed into the water of the river.

Wait! The river? Fiora looked around. Had she really fought him all this way? And where was his teammate, Malphite?

Slowly, Fiora began to rise, and then noticed that her legs from her knees down were soaked. She cleaned away her tears with the aid of her sleeve, and then reached to pick up her rapier and dagger.

She looked down as she felt the recall spell activate, and then let out a sigh as she was teleported to her base. She knelt down and placed her hand into the soothing water of the fountain. As she felt the healing effects absorb into her hand, she thought about everything that had been troubling her. It could not be avoided, and now it was affecting her performance in combat. She was ashamed to think that she was now ruining her own reputation as a duelist with how poor her performance and stance were.

She looked over her shoulder toward the shop keeper. The elderly yordle hid behind his back, fearful of making eye contact with her. "I am sorry for earlier." She said truthfully. The yordle peeked out from behind his bag, and then completely when he saw her sincerity.

Fiora rose when she was fully recovered, and then took a few steps toward him. She counted the gold she had accumulated, and then sighed. Only 150 gold pieces and all she had were a few potions and a Boots of Speed charm for the increased speed. Ten minutes into a game and it was like she had stayed in the base.

"Here." The yordle's voice made her look up. He held a Vamp Scepter charm. "Just give me what you have and I'll overlook the rest of it." He said.

She was taken aback for a moment, and then smiled before handing over her gold. She hooked the charm to her right wrist, next to the boots, and took a moment to feel the magical enhancement flow through her. "Thank you, shop keeper." She said.

The yordle smiled at her. "Go on now. You just lose your tower."

"_**Blue team tower destroyed."**_ The announcer called.

Fiora nodded. "I deserve it after how badly I've been doing." She said, and then started toward her lane. She was feeling a little better, now that she was pushing all of the heartache aside to focus on the match, but there was still that tug…

When she returned to her lane, she found Yi pushing toward the second tower.

Fiora drew her rapier and charged toward him while the minions began fighting amongst themselves. Unlike their last engagements, Fiora was more confident and focused on her opponent.

"En garde!" She said, prepared to parry his incoming attack.

When Yi's attack came, she parried it with her dagger, deflecting his attack to his right. She smiled and brought her sword up and swung diagonally from her upper right to lower left.

Master Yi stepped back with his right foot, her sword just barely missing his clothing, and then brought his sword around from the right in a horizontal swing.

Fiora dashed forward and circled around to his back.

Just as she readied herself to attack, he suddenly disappeared.

She gasped when she lost him. And then she froze when she felt cold steel run her through.

She slowly looked down to see a third of Yi's sword sticking out through her stomach, the rest of it inside her and behind her.

"It's good to see back in fighting form, Miss Laurent." He said, and then pulled his sword back through her.

"_**Killing spree!"**_ The announcer called out.

Despite the pain of death slowly coming upon her, Fiora smile as she fell to her knees, and then onto the ground. She closed her eyes… and waited.

* * *

When the match was over, Fiora did not feel as defeated as she really had been. She had cost her team the match by giving away so many kills to Master Yi that he was able to carry his team. However, he always fought her alone, without his team. Every battle, it felt like he was going easy on her, which presented her with mixed feelings.

As the two teams separated to go about the rest of the day, Fiora stayed. When the last one left, she turned to her companion: Master Yi.

He smiled pleasantly at her, the way he normally smiled at Wukong whenever he had beaten him in a match. "It was a good match Miss Laurent. Whatever haunts your mind, I hope you overcome it soon." He said kindly.

She nodded her head. "Thank you." She said.

The two of them stood there, alone in the chamber for several seconds, until Fiora spoke again. "How did you know something was troubling me?" She asked.

Yi turned his head to side for a moment, and then looked back at her, meeting her eyes through his goggles. "Wuju is a martial art that focuses on the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. I could tell you were troubled because of the aura you gave off, your stance, and the way you fought." He explained.

There was silence for a time, and then turned away as she spoke. "It's a… private matter." She said, unable to maintain eye contact.

Again, there was silence.

After several seconds, Yi spoke. "I see. You seemed to be yourself at the end of the match. May I ask why?" He asked. By the way he spoke he was not forcing her to answer.

She turned her head slightly, glancing to him, and then looked away once more. "I became… distracted by the matter." She said.

She glanced again to see him nod. "If you are in such inner conflict, I can teach you how to meditate and clear your mind." He offered.

Fiora thought this over before finally nodding her head slowly. "I would like that, thank you." She said, finally looking up at him and smiling.

Yi gestured toward the door with his hand before starting toward it, followed by Fiora. He opened the door and waited for her to go through before he followed, closing the door behind him. "By the way," he began. She turned her head toward him. "Who is this conflict with?" He asked.

Fiora froze, her smile faded. A moment later, her eyes narrowed into a scowl. Her right hand went to the hilt of her sword. "How do you know about that?" She demanded threateningly.

He stopped before her and stood relaxed. He did not even move his hand toward his sword. "_Absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy_, remember?" He asked, repeating his earlier description of Wuju. "You are troubled by another, that much I know, but I do not know who. If you do not wish to tell me, I will not try to find out." He assured her.

The glare was still on her face, but then she turned away from him and began to walk away without another word.

Yi waited in the hall, watching her as she disappeared around a corner, before he too began moving.

_End of Day One  
_

* * *

_Morning of Day Two_

Fiora woke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. With her left hand, she brushed the red-orange hair out of her face before sitting up and speaking. "Yes?" She called out, rising from the bed.

A second later, one of the many maids entered the room. "Good morning Miss Laurent. I was sent to ask if you wished to eat in the dining hall or with Summoner Badger." The middle aged woman said.

Fiora looked at the woman. "Is he awake?" She asked urgently.

The maid looked down and shook her head of blond hair.

"Oh… I see." Fiora said. "I will eat in the dining room then." She said. The maid and was about to leave the room when Fiora called out to her. "How is he doing?" She asked, fearing the answer.

The maid thought for a moment, and then shook her head once more. "The family doctor says there has been no change in his condition." She informed her mistress.

Fiora took a deep breath, gathering her strength for her next question. "What is the word from Sejuani?" She asked.

The maid offered a little smile. "She has agreed to come and look at Summoner Badger's frostbite, but will not be here until later in the evening. She has also sent word that one of her shamans will be coming with her." She said.

Fiora nodded her understanding before gesturing the maid away. When the woman left, Fiora went to turn on the lights of her room so she could begin dressing herself.

Since Badger was found in the Frejlord wilderness three days ago, he had been in her home, Manor Laurent, where he was being treated by the best doctor in Demacia. However, the doctor was unfamiliar with frostbite, and so she had no choice but to contact Sejuani and hope she would help. There were any number of others she had asked before, from Ashe to even Trundle, but only the Winter's Claw herself had appeared to have the knowledge needed to save Badger. Given her options, she had to steel her heart and hold her anger and call upon the aid of the woman.

Fiora quickly dressed in her usual attire and went down to the dining room for breakfast. Along the way, she stopped by Badger's room to check on him. She had waited at his door, watching his even breathing, for several minutes before her stomach grumbled, reminding her of her hunger.

Like the previous times, she had to wipe her eyes clear of tears and unclench her fists. Every time she watched him, she would feel tears coming to her eyes and her fists clenching. It was sorrow, fear, anger, and betrayal all mixed in one. She did not want him to die, but she hated that he had betrayed her trust. She had done the same to him, yes, but he had forgiven her and turned down Ahri.

Now, knowing that he had been with another woman, she feared losing him. But which would be worse? Him dying; or him leaving her for another woman?

"Miss Laurent!" The voice of the maid from earlier snapped her out of her trance.

Fiora blinked, realizing that she was standing in front of an open window. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning to the approaching maid.

"Miss Laurent, a strange man came by and delivered a letter. He said it was for you." The maid said, and then held out a small envelope.

Fiora accepted the mail and examined it. She turned it around to see the back and saw the symbol of Ionia on it. "Thank you." She said. She watched the maid leave before starting toward the dining hall for breakfast.

As she ate, she read the letter. It was very formal, as though she had been invited to a high class party, until she read who it was from. She let out a sigh and began to bring the note toward one of the lit candles at the table.

Suddenly, her hand stopped before the envelope and letter arrived at their final destination.

She placed the letter into her coat's inner pocket and quickly finished what was left of her meal before departing from the manor. Sejuani would not arrive today, given the diplomacy and area change, so the duelist could spare to be away from her manor and her boyfriend for at least two days.

* * *

_Late Morning of Day Two_

After an hour's travel, Fiora arrived at the Demancian portal to the Institution of War. She stepped through and was transported into the building in only seconds. There, she came face-to-face with the one who had written the letter.

Master Yi, who had been waiting with his back to the wall, smiled warmly at her. "Good morning Miss Laurent. I apologize if I am interrupting any of your daily routines." He said sincerely.

Fiora shook her head before returning the smile. "Do not worry; I only plan to test my form in the League matches." She informed him.

Yi's smile brightened at the sound of her voice. "You appear to be better than you were yesterday. Have you taken a liking to me?" He asked, raising an unseen eyebrow.

Fiora chuckled and covered her mouth with her left hand. "I am sorry to inform you, but I am already seeing someone." She said. And then her smile faded. She was in a relationship… wasn't she?

"En garde." She heard him say, and then heard the smooth sliding of steel being pulled from its sheath.

Fiora looked up with a questioning expression. "What?" She asked.

Yi rushed toward her, his sword drawn, and made a downward sweep to her right. Fiora recovered in time to step back with her right foot, avoiding his strike.

He pulled back his sword before it hit the ground, and then placed both of his hands on the handle. He made a horizontal strike from his right, her left.

Fiora's eyes widened as she instinctively drew both her rapier and dagger. She raised her left handed dagger to block most of Yi's strike, and brought the handle of her right handed rapier to the middle of his sword to help herself fully block the attack. She braced herself as she felt the blow move her several inches to her right, forcing her to move her left foot behind her right and push against his sword.

With his attack failed, her once more withdrew his blade and retook his stance.

Fiora took the opportunity to jump away from him, giving herself some distance and allowing her to take a proper stance. She moved her left hand behind her back, ready to parry his next attack when it came, and held her rapier out in front of her to measure the distance between him and her should her decide to close the gap.

"What are you doing!? Why are you suddenly attacking me!?" She demanded.

Yi smiled, but said nothing. Instead, he leaped toward her, straightening his sword in a lunging strike.

She waited and sidestepped his attack, and then raised her rapier before bringing it down to attack him.

His feet touched the ground and he brought his sword back just in time to block her slashing attack. He then tilted his blade by moving his left hand down and his right hand up, forming a slope for her rapier to slide down the length of his blade to the left while he brought it up from the right.

As sparks from their blades flashed, she took a step back to avoid his elbow coming to her face, bringing her sword with her in the process.

She spun around and delivered a diagonal slash. Her attack missed her target, just grazing the front of his clothing as he took a step back and to the side with his right foot, keeping his left on the ground.

Unfortunately for her, he used her momentum against her. As she was propelled forward, unable to use her rapier and right arm, she watched as he brought his sword with his right hand in a vertical slash.

She could not dodge it. She closed her eyes tight against the pain she knew was to come.

As she thought, there was pain, but not the kind she had expected.

She cried out in pain as she was lifted off the ground, the soles of her shoes being freed of her weight and only her toes remaining on the floor. She opened her eyes wide and gasped in pain, her left underarm burning and stinking.

And then Yi withdrew his sword from under her arm.

Her feet touched on the ground, and just before she feel from lose of balance, he caught her by her right wrist. When she regained her footing, she felt him release her. She returned her rapier to its sheath and comforted her pained pit with her now free right hand before looking at her attacker with a glare. "Why did you attack me!?" She demanded.

Yi smiled as he returned his sword to its sheath. "I thought it would help you overcome your inner conflict." He informed. "Did it?" He asked, his smile growing a little.

"No it did-" She began, but then paused. Her eyes widened and she away for a moment. When she looked back to him, she nodded. "It did help." She confirmed.

Yi nodded. "Do not worry; I only hit you with the back of my blade. The pain should fade soon." He assured her.

Fiora looked toward her injury before taking her hand from it. She then placed her dagger back in its sheath and straightened. When she met his eyes once more, she looked away. "How is it that you can make me feel better?" She asked. She felt that she could tell him her problems, but it was the hurt of knowing them herself that made her remain silent.

Yi shrugged his shoulders, and then turned around as he started to the door. "Often times, a distraction is necessary before one can overcome their inner demons." He said.

She tilted her head as she followed him. "Can you explain that?" She asked.

He chuckled lightly. "You cannot find a solution if all you think of is the problem." He began. "For me, the Noxian invasion of Ionia left me seething with the desire to avenge my kinsmen, but I knew I would only be throwing my life away. And so, I isolated myself from the rest of the world." He said. His right hand went to the handle of his sword. "I had to distract myself, and so I trained with my blade day and night. In that time, I realized my solution was not revenge, but restoration, of myself, my people, and of Wuju." He said.

Fiora did not know what to say. She had heard that Yi's entire village was devastated by Singed and his chemical warfare, and that the Ionian people had an oath to never speak of the scenes of that conflict.

"In your case." She came back from her thoughts when he spoke. "You are angry with someone and require an outlet for your withheld aggression." He finished.

She let out a sigh. At this point, she was surprised he had not been able to guess who the people in her life were. "Is this your way of saying you wish to spar with me every time I want to run someone through?" She asked.

Yi was silent for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. I wanted to offer you counseling." He said.

She looked at him strangely then. "Counseling?" She asked, confused. Did he think of her as a child with a behavioral problem?

He stopped and turned around to face her. "In Ionia, we practice meditation. It is a form of self-examination that allows one to face their problems on an internal field. However, it is not limited to long periods of stillness and silence, but can also be induced through motion and simple combat." He explained.

Fiora halted when he did and thought about his words for several seconds. When she met his eyes once more, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you making such an offer? What do you hope to gain?" She questioned. It couldn't be simply because he wanted to help her out of the goodness of his heart, and the fact that he knew something was happening to her did not make this choice any easier.

Master Yi smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you would accompany on a retreat to Ionia. Normally, I go with either Soraka or Wukong, but they will be busy this time around." He informed her with a mischievous smile.

"You want me to go with you to Ionia?" She asked. He nodded. "And what would this retreat require of me?" She asked.

Yi held his hands out in a shrugging manner. "It is only a survival exercise, which is best when accompanied by another." He informed.

Fiora silently thought about his offer and what she would have to give in return. She had to admit that fighting against Yi, while surprising, were indeed taking her mind off her problems, but she was worried about this retreat of his. "When is this trip?" She asked.

Yi thought for a moment before speaking. "I plan to leave today actually, and do not worry about provisions. I will take care of those." He informed her.

Fiora was silent for a long moment before she finally spoke. "Very well. I will accept your offer for counseling, but be aware that if you try anything funny, I will not hesitate to remove your head." She warned.

Yi chuckled light heartedly. "Keep your guard up, Miss Laurent. The wilderness can be a very unforgiving place, especially with the Order of Shadow and Noxian spies about." He warned her. He spoke of it as though it were a daily routine. "Are you still willing to come with me?" He asked.

She had to think about it for a time, but then she nodded her head. "I can only stay for two days at the most, and then I must be back in Demacia for a meeting." She informed. She had to be back in time to meet with Sejuani.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. "What do you mean there will be Noxian spies? I thought the conflict between Noxus and Ionia was over." She asked.

He shook his head. "Oh no, Noxus still has troops in Ionia. Now and again, I do hunt down a few of them, but I do not strike directly at the city-state itself." He said. After all, the spies could die any day, and no one would know how.

For Yi, he liked to collect their skulls and adore a little trophy cave with them.

Fiora nodded her head slowly, taking note in the way his smile turned into a grin at the mention of the Noxian spies. "When did you plan to leave?" She asked.

He looked up for several moments, the lenses of his goggles moving slightly, before he looked back toward her. "I will have everything ready in three hours. I can wait for you on the portal platform from here to Ionia if you need time to prepare." He said.

She nodded. "Yes, I will need to inform my servants, maids, and acquaintances." She said. She would also have to make sure Sejuani did not see Badger until she returned. "How long will this retreat be?" She asked. She had today and two more before Sejuani arrived.

"Today, tomorrow, and most of the next." He answered.

"Very well. I will be ready in a few hours." She said, and then began walking again.

"One more thing," Yi began, calling her attention. "Bring your weapons. It is an isolated location we will be going to, a perfect place to spar and train if you so choose." He added.

* * *

_Late Afternoon of Day Two_

Fiora checked to make sure that her rapier and dagger were both clear of the sheaths before turning to the portal and steeling her resolve.

She had spoken to her servants, maids, guards, and officials with whom she had contact with all to make sure no one went looking for her. She had faith that Yi would not try anything, the most being lighthearted flirting if even that.

Taking one last deep breath, she stepped through vibrant purple portal into Ionia.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sounds of birds and other local wildlife calls. She had been through the portal into Ionia before, and this was not where it should have let out.

"Good evening Fiora." She was startled to suddenly hear Yi's voice. She looked over and saw the Wuju Bladesman packing a small backpack with a sleeping bag. "Would you care to help me pack the food? I was unsure of what you would like, and so I chose to wait for you to arrive." He said, and then chuckled lightly. "I suppose my preparations took longer than I had anticipated." He added.

Fiora could only stare as she took in everything around her. She had been expecting to arrive at a small building of Ionian people who would greet her, see her identification, and ask what he business in Ionia was. Instead, she saw only wild jungle save for the small, one-third size of normal portal platform.

The area held the platform, a small caravan of what she had to assume to be traveling Ionian merchants, lush and vibrant greenery, now and again the sight of an animal, and the smell of nature in all its grander. The trees were far more beautiful than any she had seen in Demancia, almost every one of them producing a fruit or flower of some kind. The caravan, its residents missing at the moment, was of masterful design and tastefully colored Ionian style. While she did not recognize most of the animal calls, there were some that she found strangely soothing. Finally the smells of the area put her at a great sense of ease, but with the knowledge that anything could happen at any time.

She turned her gaze away from usual sights toward Yi. "Why did this let out here and not the standard portal platform?" She questioned with an edge to her tone.

Yi looked up at her for a moment before returning to his work, finally managing to get the sleeping bag into the pack. "I asked the summoners if they would change the point of entry into Ionia for the two of us." He answered as he rose. He then held out the pack to her. "The merchants inside that caravan will provide you with food provisions. I have already paid for your selection." He said, adding the last part.

Fiora looked at him cautiously. "How did you convince them to do so?" She asked as she accepted the pack. "And do they always do this for you?" As interesting as it was to know that the Institution sometimes took requests to alter their portals for individual uses, she felt somewhat uncomfortable to know that she had had no control over her transportation.

"I only asked them. By the way, we should not receive summons to fight in the Fields of Justice." He informed before turning to pick up his things.

She looked watched him for a moment, and then turned to speak with the caravan inhabitants. She knocked on the door to the mobile home and was greeted by an elderly man who appeared to be in his late sixties. She found the old man to be nice and pleasant enough, he even recommended to her which provisions to take and how to keep up with them to make the most of her and Yi's retreat.

It seemed that Yi and these people had known each other for many years, since his self-imposed exile from the rest of the world. These people did not appear to be as socially active as others she knew, but she felt she could trust the old man, his wife, and the rest of their family.

After her pack was fully stocked, she thanked the old man and his wife, who had filled her water skins with spring water from a large barrel inside, and then turned her attention to her companion. "Where are we going, exactly?" She asked.

Yi fixed his backpack over his shoulders, making sure he could easily draw his sword if needed, and turned to her. He tilted his head toward a dirt path that disappeared into the jungle. "We will follow that path through a stone tunnel, into a small cave, and out into a small meadow. From there, you will have to follow me." He explained.

"Why do I have to follow you?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Because this place I am taking you to is one of Ionia's many secrets." He answered.

* * *

_Night of Day Two_

After traveling for several hours, Yi and Fiora finally arrived at the small cave he had mentioned. He had said that this would be where they rested for the night, and then started again in the morning.

Their journey had been easy going for the most part. He had pointed out various different plant life, animals, and land marks for her. While he was guiding her to their destination, it felt like he was making sure she knew her way back in case something happened. This gave her the odd mix of fear, wonder, safety, and looming danger.

The two of them ate a simple meal of bannock, beans, rice, and dried apple slices. As they ate, Fiora remained quiet and mostly distracted. She was thinking about her relationship with Badger, worried for his safety and if he may abandon her. From what she had heard from Genesis, he had had the time of his life with Sejuani. Just remembering those words made her angry and sad.

"Fiora?" He said, making her jump slightly. She looked up at her, and then realized that he was looked at her hands. She looked down to find that she was clenching her spoon in her right hand, now feeling her nails digging into her skin.

She turned away from him and placed her half full bowl of rice and beans on the stone floor. "I am going to bed." She informed as she retrieved her sleeping back from her backpack.

He did not say a word, but returned to his meal as she prepared for bed in a small opening big enough for one of them. He had said she could use it if she wished, and that he would sleep outside. Despite the openness of the cave, he had assured her that animals would not find them, except for small ones such as squirrels and mice.

As she drifted into sleep, she was haunted by dreams of Badger leaving her. She did not realize it, but she was crying softly…

_End of Day Two_

* * *

_Morning of Day Three_

Fiora covered her mouth with the back of her left hand and yawned as she followed the Wuju Bladesman through the leafy vegetation. She was still tired from lack of sleep last night, and the early time he had awakened her did not help. It must have been an hour after sun rise, and she was not use to getting up so early.

"How much further is this location of yours?" She asked. They had been trekking for three hours now, eating on the go and taking breaks only when they had to. For some reason, he seemed eager to be there as fast as possible.

Yi did not turn around as he pushed the large leaves of the local plants out of his and her way. "About another thirty or forty minutes I believe. Do you need to take a break?" He asked her.

She shook her head before ducking underneath a low hanging branch. "No, but I would like to know what the purpose of this long journey is?" She asked, breathing heavier than she would like.

"You know in time. The world is full of mysteries that few know of. After all, if everyone knew about them, they would not be mysteries." He said.

She let out a sigh as she continued to follow him.

About thirty minutes later, he stopped suddenly.

Fiora gasped and nearly collided with him, but she took a step back in time to avoid it. She stepped to his side… and then gasped.

Before them was a meadow with a weeping willow tree in its center, a bucket outside of its shelter, and a small pond several feet from the tree. Around the center, it looked like the area glowed and shimmered with an otherworldly force. It was beautiful, wondrous even.

Yi began walking toward it, each step he took causing a flower to bloom whenever he raised his foot. She could only watch as the pretty flowers rose, some in buds and others in full bloom.

When he stopped, he was half way to the tree and half way from her. He turned around and looked at her, expecting her to follow as well.

Fiora took a deep breath of the wonderfully tasteful air, and then began walking. As she did, she looked behind her to see if flowers grew under her footsteps as well. She stopped after a few steps. A plant grew where she stepped, but it was not a flower.

He turned to Yi and frowned questioningly. "This place," he began. "Is where I spent my days after the Noxian invasion and before the League." He explained.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around the area once more.

When she turned back to him, she saw him smiling. "We stand at the heart of this jungle… and the birthplace of Wuju." He said proudly.

Fiora could only stare at him as her eyes widened. She was standing in what one would call a sacred place. Suddenly, she felt like an intruder in a world she should not be.

Yi gestured for come closer, and she reluctantly did so. He then began to start walking toward the tree. "You've already noticed that this place is different from others, and it is not just the way it glows and the plants that grow underfoot." He began, and then pointed back toward where they previously stepped. "The Ionian rose is a flower with a carefree nature, yet leaves and thorns that can cut if it is threatened." He said, describing the flower that grew under his footsteps.

She looked back at the flowers, and then to him. "And why do my footsteps create those briars?" She asked.

He looked back, and then shook his head. "It is because you are troubled by an inner conflict." He explained.

Fiora stopped. "You've told me this before, and I am tired of hearing it. How do you intend to help me?" She asked angrily.

Before Yi could respond, the tree's hanging branches and leaves reached out and hit her, slapped her actually, on the right side of her face.

Surprised and taken aback, Fiora stepped out of its reach. She turned her wide eyes to Yi, who stood there calmly. She looked back to the tree and watched its branches and leaves move slightly.

Carefully, she rubbed her right cheek. After a moment, she looked to Yi. "D- did that thing just hit me?" She asked, confused.

Yi took a few steps away from the tree, toward her, and gestured with his hand toward it. "The tree senses the emotions of those around it, and reacts accordingly. When one is sad, it cries. When one is happy, it dances. When one is angry, it attacks. From its teaching, Wuju was brought to my tribe." He explained, looking at the tree with reverence.

Fiora thought that stated was as farfetched as one could get. Still, it did hit her when she was angry. She calmed herself before addressing Yi. "I take it this tree is supposed to help me?" She asked.

Yi shrugged her shoulders, and then began to remove his pack. "Help is something one seeks for oneself, and not something others can give to them." He said, and then turned his head to her. "When I first came here, it was weeping for the sorrow I felt and attacked me for the anger I held for the Noxians. After several minutes, I was able to connect with it on another level, and began to calm myself. When I did, it eased its assault, but continued to weep." He turned back to the tree. Water began to drip from it, as though a rain storm had just come. Yi drew his sword and approached it. "This is how I was changed that day, and began my journey toward recovery." He said.

Fiora watched, amazed and startled to see the tree weeping and Yi approaching it with his sword. She saw him drop his pack just before entering the leafy shelter. The tree moved its branches higher as Yi took his swords stance.

What she saw next, she would remember for the rest of her life.

Yi, the Wuju Bladesman and last of his tribe, swung his sword as a drop of water fell from the branches of the tree, and then slung his sword toward the bucket. The drop of water slid off his blade and into the bucket. Fluidly, he swung his sword again, collecting another drop.

Fiora watched with a look of complete awe as Yi moved and stepped under the tree, collecting each drop of water as it fell and adding it to the bucket. Some were fast, others were in multiples, but he never missed a single drop.

She watched for nearly an hour before he stopped and sheathed his sword. He then picked up the bucket, filled to the trim with water, and he poured it the base of the tree. He then placed the bucket back outside of its shelter and turned to Fiora. "The drops that fall are shed for every sorrow one has, as well as any negative thought. You've seen me while I meditate, correct? The combat version of it was inspired by this tree and the exercise I just showed you." He explained.

Fiora finally managed to shake off her awe to look at him again. "And you think I can do that? What you just did?" She asked.

Yi smiled and nodded. "I do, yes. All you need to do with let it feel your troubles, and meditate under its branches. Identifying and overcoming your problems are the final steps." He answered.

Fiora alternated her gaze between Yi and the tree before removing her backpack and placing it down on the grass. "Alright, how does this mediation thing work?" She asked, walking toward the tree.

"Just have a seat, close your eyes, and relax." He told her, watching with a smile as she did as he said.

* * *

Fiora sat underneath the weeping willow tree and looked up at it. She could not see the sky through its branches, but some sunlight still managed to penetrate through its branches. She took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes.

In a matter of seconds, her mind began to wonder.

She thought about when she first met Badger, how he had made her go on a date with him so he'd fix her sword. She remembered that day, what he said to his friends, how she felt when he said it, and the serenity in his voice. She then remembered her time with Ahri, how she had tried to seduce Badger and when she walked in. She remembered how angry she was and, blinded by rage, chased the temptress until she was knocked out.

To her amazement, she remembered the feel of Ahri's lips against hers… and then the woman's words. She had taken Fiora knowingly with her pheromones, producing feelings of lust within her. She remembered clearly that night… and how little control she had over herself. She had been drugged by the woman, blissfully unaware of what she was doing, at least until the next morning. She remembered when she tried to get Ahri to sleep with Badger, and how he had resisted her attempts until Fiora made herself known and Warwick chased the fox away, leaving the two lovers alone.

And then she remembered the news from Genesis that Badger had cheated on her with Sejuani. When she heard the news that Badger was dead she felt an unbearable agony of knowing he had betrayed her and left without her being able to say that she loved him. When she heard the news that he had been found alive, she had done all in her power to get him into her manor as soon as possible so he could be treated.

Fiora opened her eyes, tears straining her face, and brought her hands to her face. She began to weep, crying out from all of the memories, the good and bad that had suddenly surfaced.

When she eased crying, she realized that it was dark. She looked behind her toward Yi and saw that he was sitting cross-legged, most likely meditating silently. She saw that he had his and her sleeping bags out and ready for use.

She looked up at the tree then, and realized that its branches and leaves were around her shoulders. It was a comforting feeling, like it was trying to comfort her as she cried, but she could not be sure. She still left that it had comforted her, and for that she was grateful.

Slowly, she rose, the branches sliding off of her, and she turned and started toward her sleeping back.

As she drew near, Yi turned her head to her. "Back there, where we came from, I have a small stone fireplace set up. You will need to relight it, but there is a stew in a small pot I brought." He informed.

She nodded her thanks and started out of the meadow, but stopped after a few steps. She turned back to Yi and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here." She said.

He smiled. "You've only started. Tomorrow begins the hard part." He said.

_End of Day Three_

* * *

_Noon of Day Four_

Fiora raised her rapier in front of herself, the flat of the blade to her, and positioned her dagger behind her back. She breathed calmly underneath the shade of the weeping willow as it began to cry. She let the painful memories flow through her. The betrayals from her and those she cared for, the sorrows from her friends and family, the pains that had plagued her for the last several days, and the scars upon her heart. If she was to overcome them, she would have to face them, not hide from them.

She closed her eyes and imaged Ahri before her, the fox approaching her and licking her lips with a lustful look in her eyes. Fiora swung her sword, banishing the image of her betrayal against Badger.

That was in her mind. In the real world, she caught two drops of water, one for Badger and the other for Ahri, on the tip of her rapier.

She spun around slightly and, without opening her eyes, deposited the two drops into the bucket.

She turned and caught another drop, this one for herself, on the guard. She adjusted her wrist slightly and without looking, allowing the drop to slide onto her blade. Instead of depositing it into the bucket, she stepped to the side and caught another drop, this one for Ahri again, and slid both drops into the bucket.

She would remember to forgive Ahri for her reckless charge, some day she would; most likely when the fox was on her death bed though.

Fiora took a step back and to the left, catching two drops with her rapier's point and bringing her dagger up to her left to catch a third drop. Jayce and Ezreal were on her rapier with Genesis on her dagger. They were her friends as well now. She raised her dagger up and her rapier toward the bucket, depositing the drops while collecting a fourth on her dagger; Katarina.

She took two steps forward to add the drops on her dagger to the bucket, and then hopped back two paces.

She waited for a moment, standing perfectly still, and then lowered her rapier so it was parallel to the ground. She caught two more drops, Teemo and Lux, before adding them to the bucket. Lux had her moments of being cute and funny, and Teemo was always a fun person to toy with. Still, they were her friends as well and she did not wish harm on either.

Fiora smiled to herself, her eyes still closed, as she took her stance once more. She now focused on her own personal pains. Jealousy, angry, guilt, betrayal, shame, sorrow. But, there were pleasant emotions as well. Joy, happiness, honor, forgiveness, acceptance. These made up her life, the good and the bad, and they made up the person she was.

As she thought of these things, she continued to catch and deposit the tears of the weeping willow tree into the bucket. She moved fluidly, each step precise and each swing of her rapier and dagger elegant. She did not miss a single drop, nor did she care if she did.

For now, she was at peace with herself and the world around her. While she could not forgive and forget, she could accept the things she could not change, the courage to face the things she could change, and wisdom to know the difference.

If the world were an ocean, she had finally found dry land.

And then… she faltered.

A drop of water fell past her rapier's center, and then splashed on the ground. To her, the sound was easily heard.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and lowered her rapier and dagger. She stared at the spot where the drop of water had fallen.

Fiora looked up at the tree, a ray of sunlight penetrating through its leaves to shine on her. She took a deep breath of the enchanting air, feeling at ease but unfulfilled. She turned her head to see Master Yi, sitting cross-legged as he watched her. She looked down toward the bucket and saw that it was nearly filled to the rim. That single drop would have filled it, she knew.

She placed her rapier and dagger back into their sheathes, and then walked toward the bucket, crouched down to pick it up, and then poured its contents over the roots of the tree. She then placed the bucket back where it was and started toward Yi.

Without a word, she went to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him into a hug. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really needed it." She said, keeping her voice even if it was weak.

Yi brought his right hand up and patted her back. "You need not thank you, but there is another that you should." He said, and then took his arm from her.

She released him and nodded, smiling as she did, and then turned to the tree. She rose and stepped back under the tree. "Thank you for your help." She said.

As though in response, the tree's branches moved and brushed against her shoulders and head before straightening again. Her smile grew a little. It was a surprise to find a tree that was actually alive as this one, but it was like walking into a dream to find out and experience what it could do. She now knew why this was a secret, and why it could not be shared with everyone.

She then returned to Yi, who smiled at her. "We should be going now. If I recall, you said you had to be back in Demancia today." He said.

She nodded. "Yes. Please lead the way." She said, taking up her pack.

As they made their way out of the meadow and back on top the hidden trail, Yi asked her a question. "I noticed that you missed a drop. If I may, what was that one?" He asked.

Fiora shook her head. "That one… I cannot answer without asking someone else." She said.

Yi nodded his head and remained quiet as he led the way back to the portal.

* * *

_Evening of Day Four_

When she returned to Manor Laurent, Fiora found Sejuani waiting at the gates. It seemed that the guards did not intend to let her and her shaman through. She smiled to herself as she approached, but quickly abandoned the smirk as she drew nearer.

Sejuani seemed to sense her presence and turned her head to see who it was before turning back to the guard. "Look, your boss is here. Now let me in so I can see how Summoner Badger is doing!" She demanded.

The man looked past her toward Fiora, who nodded. After nodding himself, the guard let out a whistle. In a matter of seconds, a hawk flew out from the guards at the manor's main doors. The bird rested itself on the glove of the guard, who tied a note to its leg, and then flew off back toward the guard at the door.

Sejuani glared at the man. "What the hell was that!? Can't you just open the door!?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

The guard smiled. "I could, but this is so much more fun." He said, and then laughed light heartedly.

Fiora, now standing alongside the Winter's Claw, laughed with the guard. The barbarian woman turned to the duelist, her glare fiery. Fiora turned more serious as she turned to Sejuani. "Thank you for coming. I will show you to Badger's room." She said.

Sejuani let out an angry breath before visibly cooling herself. "Finally, there's someone else here who cares about the fool's safety and health." She said as the gates finally opened.

Fiora elbowed the Winter's Claw with her arm. "He is the man I love, and he is no fool." She said.

Sejuani put her head in her hand and shook her head. "He walks out into a blizzard with only a pack of supplies and only his summoner's robe. I suppose he is more of an idiot than a fool, but still.." She said, her words trailing off.

Fiora was silent until they reached the door and stepped into the manor. "You said that you cared for him as well?" She asked.

Sejuani nodded. "Call it a warrior's pride." She answered. "Why are the pretty ones always like that?" She muttered under her breath.

Fiora raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. Where is the fool?" Senjuani said.

* * *

**And from here you can pretty much guess what happens. I wanted to include another fighting scene, but the timeline of the limitations would not allow it. Again, this is the week when Summoner Badger is unconscious as he recovers. Hopefully all of you enjoyed this and be aware that this was done with HoneyBadgerDC's permission.**


End file.
